


Be careful what you wish for

by Wolfa5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Not sure where its going, Will tag as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfa5/pseuds/Wolfa5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanted to be at home relaxing and binge watching Netflix instead you were stuck in summer school. You wished you could be anywhere else but here. Be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so please leave comments. Really nervous about this so hope you enjoy.

_Man, could this class get any more boring_ You thought as you were listening to your English teacher, Ms. Smith, go over how to annotate a poem for what seemed like the millionth time this week. You could be doing so many more interesting things than this, like watching your favorite T.V shows. You wished you could be anywhere but here. You didn’t to be here, but you were required to unless you wanted to be kept back a grade. It was summer for Christ sakes, summer was meant for being with friends or binge watching Netflix at home. At least your best friend was here with you, she made the whole day tolerable. She made everything better, she helps when you feel sad, she even helped you feel better when you found out you were adopted. She would send you goofy text messages in the middle of class while the teacher was looking and stare at you till you got it. Several times she almost made you burst out laughing in the middle of class. Your thoughts were interrupted by someone coming through the door.

   “Hello.” He says in a sinister voice. The man had jet black hair, a pair of brown hair, and really tall, taller than you even though you were 5’10. Everybody stopped and looked at him. The man looked around the room as if he was looking for someone.

   “May I help you Sir?” Ms. Smith asked the man. The man turned his head to her and looked at her with squinted eyes. You could have sworn you saw his eyes turn Black for a second. _But that is impossible, must have been a trick of the lighting_ you thought.

   “No.” The mystery man says while swiftly bringing his hand up and turning it. As he does this your teacher’s neck turns and makes a snapping sound. Her body tumbles to the ground and lands with a thud. Everyone gasps and stares where their teacher was standing and then to the man who was still standing at the door looking at them again as if trying to find someone. His eyes flashed black, no mistaking it this time, and took a step towards everyone.

   Everyone stood up and took a step backwards to get away from this man, or whatever he was, and he chuckled. He kept walking forward and everyone kept taking steps back till everyone had been backed up into a corner. Everyone had continued to try to back up to get as far away from the thing that was standing in front of them.

   “Now, I am looking for someone and if that someone steps up I will not hurt any of you.” The man says with a smirk on its mouth. You and everyone else look around to see if anyone steps forward to confront the man. Nobody stepped forward to confront the man.

   “So… It’s going to be the hard way then huh.” He says with a smirk on his face. He snaps his fingers and one of the students was standing next to him. The student looked around noticing he was no longer where he was before. The student looked terrified but before he could do anything, the man snapped his neck. The man shrugged and nonchalantly said

   “guess it wasn’t him.” He snapped his fingers again and another student was beside him. Again the man broke the student’s neck. He did this again and again, and the piles of bodies around him grew in size every time.

   Everybody was now just hoping they weren’t next and that the man would find who he was looking for soon. He snapped his finger again and when you looked up you were not where you were before. You looked to your left and saw the man standing there looking at you. He brought his hand up to your head and snapped your neck. You fell to the ground but you were not dead. _Why am I not dead_ you thought. You kept going over reasons why you were not dead when your thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of cracking and popping in your neck. Suddenly you are able to move again and you sat up. Everybody looked at you in confusion. When they were all staring at you, the man noticed and looked over at you. A smile came onto his face as he realized what happened.

   “Found you.” He said with a humongous devilish smirk on his face. He reached down and grabbed your arm and started to pull you towards the door. You started to panic and started to flail and kick to get away from him. He just kept an iron grip on your arm and kept walking towards the door. That is when you started to feel something build inside you, right in the gut of your stomach. It felt like a bubble of some sorts, and you could feel it getting bigger and bigger with every second. It started to make you feel like you were about to pass out. The man started to get agitated at your actions and turned around to address you.

   “Stop squirming or I’ll…” In the middle of his sentenced a light burst out of you as long as a scream. You were surrounded by the light that came out of you. You heard screams but they sounded like they were miles away. As the light started to retreat back into you, you started to feel light headed and passed out.


End file.
